This winter let's celebrate warmth of friendship
by krittz
Summary: A story contest. Strict romantic fans I'm sorry- ;; participants announced peep in please::::: date extended as per request
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone_

 _I know you are not expecting me_

 _But I'm here_

 _Arey arey jute chappal marna hey I know.. I'm still having a pending story but kya Kate mood hi nahi banta_

 _To us mood kahi kuch krna hey_

I am arranging a contest

 _Actually asehi batoon batoon mey mere aur AdityaRajat fan ki dimag mey kuch lines aya plot ki taur pey_

 _ **Har baar...har baat batana not possible..**_

 _ **Har baar har Wada nibhana not possible...**_

 _Isi lines pey hey yea contest_

 _Ispey aap ki jo aye soch ap likho, yea isko include krke jo aye ap likho_

 _So now comes the rules_

1: it must be a friendship genre story that have to include only one pair of friend as main character. It can be the pair shown in show like our beloved duo "Abhijeet & Daya" / "ACP & DR salunkhe" or any imaginative pair of friend like "Sachin & Rajat" / anything like it. But it must be within two original characters. Not a OC and a original character. You can show more than one pair of friends but main situation ek hi frnd jori pey dikhana hey.

2: only one main OC can be included, yes ek role ke liye koi criminal koi khabri koi neighbor ho to it's okay but koi important role ho to bas ek hi OC.

3: it should not be a pure investigation based story, it can be tragic but not any major character death fic

4: plot lines ko background banake story likh sakte ho yea direct inn lines ko mention ke sakte ho both allowed

5: there should not be any romantic angle in the story

6: it should be within 6k words

7: you can use past and present both characters of the show even dead character can be used as still living

Special note: _**I know most of readers will be duo fan but it's a request ki bas isliye ki ek story duo pey nahi hey balki kisi aur pair pey hey use kam ratings nahi milna cahiye.**_

 _ **Take the writings in account not only characters**_

 _ **Ager aap log yea promise krte ho to hi contest hoga warna I will stop this**_

 _ **So pakka wala promise please?**_

Ab ate marking and publication issue pey

1 _:_ _within 10 days from today I.e. 3 rd DEC 11:59:59pm you have to submit your name as participants in review or in pm, anyone giving their name after that will not be counted. I will publish second part of this note declaring all the names on 4 th. _

_2: you have to pm or doc share your stories to me by 24 th DEC 11:59:59pm after that I will not take any more_

 _3: I will publish all those stories by 26 th positively in chapter format within one title_

 _4: readers will have to mark each story given the total point for each is 10. If someone rate one story and ignore others I will also ignore their review totally. You can rate all story in single review or you can make separate ones for each._

 _5: participants must review and rate if any participants is not active in review section his/ her story marks will not be counted. But they can't review their own stories_

 _So automatically total number of rating ek ho jayega. But ratings must be in review section no pm allowed_

 _6: I will count the percentage and declare the result after 10 days of publishing._

 _If you all want to extent this days you can tell me_

 _So any more question? Start_

 _I'm new in this organizing contest thing so I may have missed something or I may not have satisfactory answers for all question. I hope you all will pardon me._


	2. Answers 1

_Hey, I got some queries so I'm here trying to solve it. If anyone else have the same questions will get answer if any more queries start it now_

 _ **Pwincexangel**_ _na bacha nam die gaye date mey hi dena hoga. To ek kam krte hum na apko in count krte, tab ager stry na de pao to koi baat nahi. OK? Kya kehte ho?_

 _ **Angelbetu**_ _itna confusion nahi dear, dekho apne account mey login koroge to DocX ka ek option ayega usse documents share kr sakte. Still if you face difficulty pm me. Mein apna email id de dungi you can attach your doc there thik hey?_

 _Koi aur bhi story vejne mey difficulty face ho to pm me I will provide the email id_

 _ **Prachi**_ _no beta not compulsory ki yea lines ap mention karo,bas in lines per story based ho. Title ap koi bhi do no prob_

 _ **Guest**_ _no kavi story! Not at all_

 _ **HoodedIronLady**_ _story minimum 100 word se 6k taq kr skte ho, and in case of couples you can mention a couple name but_ **no** _romantic scene or flirting scene between them can be shown_

 _ **GD**_ _Dada is contest organize ka inspiration aap ho so I'm very happy to see you particapating . na Daya sir bdy se koi Lena dena nahi hey. OC name you can mention but unpey no scenes except one OC. And is theme ki sath story ko kaise connect karogi argument deke yea background ddke yea sidhe mudde pey ake its totally up to you._

 _Thank you_

 _Please aur koi sawal ho to app log review kijiye yea pm. I will come here again with answers_


	3. Names

**So I'm announcing all the names who are interested**

 **Guys I know exam season is there for some of you, so if you wish the date to be extended please let me know**

 **I will try to do it**

 **And ager koi fir bhi queries ho to pm karo yea review**

 **Koi pm mey story na vej pao to you can send me email,let me know I will pm you my email id**

 _Noe coming to names_

GADHADADA

SHABNA SANAM

Abhi's Pari

KATIIY

luvcidduodosti.

RAI THE NIGHTQUEEN

PWINCEXANGEL

ANGELBETU

PRACHI.4893

DAYAVINEET'S GIRL

HOODEDIRONLADY

 **you have to pm or doc share or e-mail your stories to me by 24 th DEC 11:59:59pm**

 **will publish all those stories by 26 th positively in chapter format within one title**

OK to come on start sending the stories


	4. Extension

**exam season is there for some of the participants so they wished the date to be extended so here I'm**

The date is extended for 4 days now the last date is 28 th December 11:59:59

I will publish all the story by 29 th in chapter format within one title

And then will count the percentage and declare the result after 10 days of publishing

People who have already submitted if you want to go for any correction or something carry on

I will consider the final draft after consulting you


End file.
